gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Can't Always Get What You Want
You Can't Always Get What You Want, en español'' No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres'', es la canción que el grupo completo de New Directions cantó en las seccionales. Es presentada en el episodio Sectionals. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original le pertenece a la icónica banda The Rolling Stones, de su álbum titulado Let It Bleed. Contexto de la canción La lista de canciones de New Directions había sido filtrada a los coros rivales por Sue Sylvester. Finn, quien casi deja el club Glee, regresa en el momento justo y trae consigo la letra y la partitura de esta canción. Mike, Matt, Santana y Brittany preparan la coreografía, y gracias a esto ganan el trofeo y el primer lugar, avanzando a las regionales. Letra Mercedes y Rachel con New Directions (con Finn): (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) (But if you try sometimes, you just might find) New Directions: You get what you need (Chicas de New Diretions: Oohh) (Chicos de New Directions: Oohh..) You get what you need (Chicas de New Diretions: Oohh) (Chicos de New Directions: Oohh..) Finn: I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was a footloose man no, you can't Rachel con New Directions (con Finn): you can't always get what you want (Finn: Oh, no, no you can't) You can't always get what you want (Finn: What you want) You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want.) But if you try sometimes, (Well, you just might find) New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes: Hey, yeah) You get what you need (Finn: Oh, baby) Rachel (con Finn): And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse (Singing, "We're) gonna vent our frustration (If we don't we're gonna blow ) a 50-amp fuse (Finn: 50-amp fuse) (Sing it to me, now) Mercedes con New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel y Finn: Oh, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Rachel y Finn: Wo, oh) You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, (Finn: If you try sometimes) well, you just might find (Finn: Uh) New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes: Ohhh) (Finn: Oh, baby) Rachel: You get what you need! (New Directions:'Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh) 'Mercedes y Finn: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Finn: Yeah (Mercedes: Ohhh) New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel y Finn: You can't always get what you want) You can't always get what you want (Artie: Oohh) You can't always get what you want (Finn: ' Can't always get what you want) 'Rachel con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: Oh, Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) Rachel con New Directions (New Directions): You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) (You can't always get what you want) (Rachel: Ooh) (Artie: Ho, no, no) But if you try sometimes, (con Finn: well, you just might find You get what you need) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (New Directions: You get what you need) Rachel: You can't always get what you want Artie: Oooh.. New Directions: You get what you need Mercedes y Rachel con New Directions: Oh yeah what you need! Artie: What you need! (Mercedes: Yeah!) New Directions: Get Artie con New Directions (con Rachel): What (you need!) Curiosidades *Los actores Heather Morris, Harry Shum Jr., Naya Rivera y Dijon Talton hicieron la coreografía de esta presentación, tal como sus personajes Brittany, Mike, Santana y Matt respectivamente, la hicieron en Glee. Galería YouCantAlwaysGetWhatYouWant.gif tumblr_loe3nwVhRp1qip686.gif tumblr_lo97d2Oh5H1qahkas.gif tumblr_kubvtzGChI1qzjtsso1_400.jpg descarga (2)x.jpg glee-113-1.jpg descarga (1)a.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada